


妇科检查椅

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	妇科检查椅

荒医生结束今天的急诊坐班时，时间已是深夜。  
换班的医生稍后就到，趁着这会儿左右无事，他弯下腰去收拾脚边柜子里的东西。关上柜门时，他听到有人走进门的脚步声。  
那声音里带着“嗒嗒”的质感，应该是女性高跟鞋的声音。来人停在他面前，荒从视线边缘看到了一双样式朴素、鞋跟不算太高的粉色高跟鞋。他从椅子上直起身，接下来映入眼帘的是一双裹着白色大腿袜的腿，纤细笔直，线条漂亮，有点眼熟。再往上，是粉色的短裙与穿得一丝不苟的护士装。再往上……是护士帽下一张熟悉的脸。那人有着柔顺的粉色短发，一双碧绿的眼睛。见荒把视线落在他身上，他扬起唇向荒笑了笑，闪着光的宝蓝耳坠在脸侧轻轻摇晃。  
荒挑了下眉。  
他和他面前的这个人——一目连，交往已经有一段时间，目前正处于热恋期，该做的事早都做过了。在他眼里，他这位恋人说话做事一向循规蹈矩，有种笨拙的可爱。可今天他突然大反常规打扮成这副模样来找自己，这究竟是……？  
一目连依旧站在那里，一言未发，像是不打算对现下的这一切作出任何解释。正当荒疑惑不解时，他开口了，用了很客气的语气：“医生您好。”  
荒心头一动。仅这一句，他已经能把一目连此来的目的猜到个八九分。于是他配合地回应道：“这位……护士小姐，您好。请问您有什么事吗？”  
“这里……能不能看，妇科？”面前的人似乎有些局促，手指卷着他过短的裙摆。荒的视线落在他的手指上，注意到他把裙摆卷起来了一小截，露出裙摆下一段白皙而线条丰润的大腿中部，然后，又急匆匆地将裙摆放了下去。  
这不像是紧张……倒像是什么刻意的诱惑。  
荒眼睛眯了眯。他说：“可以。请问您要看什么病？”  
他早先在医科大学读书时，倒也对妇科病症略有了解。既然一目连想演，那他就陪他演个够，看看他今天到底要玩些什么。  
“倒也没什么。只不过我最近有点不舒服，下面经常……出水。想来看看，是不是出了什么问题。”一目连双腿并拢着，规规矩矩站在荒面前，说这话时，他脸颊似乎有点红。  
荒忍不住向他下身瞥了一眼：“有过性经验吗？”  
“……有。比较多。”  
“最近呢？”  
“就是近期才开始有的。”  
“固定伴侣？有安全措施吗？”  
“是。有时会用安全套，有时就忘了用。”  
有趣的是，这些问题一目连都是按照他们俩的真实情况一板一眼地答的。荒扬了扬唇角，从椅子上直起身，宽松的白大褂也遮掩不住他挺拔的背脊线条：“接受指检吗？”他问。  
一目连似乎迟疑了一瞬：“……可以。”然后他垂下眼帘，点了点头。  
“那走吧，去隔壁检查一下。”荒站起身来，示意一目连出门，他自己跟在一目连身后。走出急诊室门时他们正好碰见换班的医生，荒煞有介事地向这位同事点头致意，表情依旧严肃，成功把这位同事眉宇间的一点疑惑打消。

他们走进了隔壁的妇科诊疗室。深夜时分，这里自然不会有人来，荒干脆回身把窗帘拉了个严严实实，房门也反锁好。诊疗室的中央放着一张妇科检查椅，样子很新，像是医院新换的。荒看到那张椅子时顿了顿，他忽然想起来，一目连的好朋友桃花妖在这里的妇产科工作，这种玩法，说不定就是桃花妖偷偷怂恿他的。  
荒还没来得及说什么，一目连已经自行去取了一次性坐垫，在检查椅上铺好。然后他主动爬了上去，向椅子两侧用来架腿的高高扶手看了一眼，抬起右腿，努力将腿架了上去。然后是左腿。  
这组动作连女性做起来都会有点吃力，但他却做到了——看来，他的身体真的是足够柔韧。荒看到他自己上了椅子，就干脆没再走过去，而是站在原地，双手抱着胸饶有兴致地欣赏。  
现在这个姿势下，一目连那条过短的紧身短裙已经完全遮不住什么了。他面对着荒，双脚架在椅子扶手上动弹不得，双腿因着这样的姿势而被迫敞开着，裙子里裸露的大腿根部和纯白的女式棉质内裤一览无遗。见荒的视线落在他下身的位置，他顺着荒的视线低下头去，迟疑了一下：“我……内裤忘记脱了。可以请您帮我吗？”  
这句话他说得单纯又无辜，荒不由得眯了眯眼睛。他走过去，手探进一目连的裙摆勾住内裤边沿往下扯，扯到一半时他握着一目连的左脚脚踝将他左腿放下来，将内裤边从他脚踝处绕了出去。可右腿那边他却没动，任由着那条内裤孤零零地滑下去，搭在了一目连右脚脚踝处。  
他又把一目连左腿架了回去，直起身时顺便往一目连下身的位置瞥了一眼。他看见一目连的那根东西在身前半挺立着，穴口的位置有点红，似乎还有点湿。他弯下腰，手指探向一目连身后那个隐秘的地方：“是这里不舒服？”  
“嗯……”他将一个指节慢慢挤进一目连紧窒的身体内部的时候，一目连发出了一声似乎是回应他的问话，又像是难耐的低低呻吟。他动了动腰，将荒探进来的手指又主动吞进去几分：“对，还请您……帮我看一看。”  
他们两个有几天没做过了，主要是由于荒医院这边事务繁忙。但是此刻，紧紧包裹着荒手指的肠壁却十足地柔软湿滑。荒愣了一下，随即才反应过来：这一定是一目连在来找他之前，就特地做好了润滑和扩张的工作。  
他心头动了动，又抬起眼来端详一目连的表情。一目连也正在看着他，眼神里除了隐约的羞耻神色，还有着期待。见荒突然停了下来，一目连主动伸出手探进了他的白大褂下摆，隔着长裤，在他胯下的那个地方不轻不重地捏了捏：“医生，您在想什么？”  
荒目光一凛，一把攥住了一目连伸过来的手：“护士小姐，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
一目连定定看着他，碧绿的眸子里目光笃定：“……我知道。”  
说完这句话，他仰起头，像是要主动去亲荒，却因为这个姿势所限而没能搂到荒的脖颈。于是荒俯身下来，主动吻上他的嘴唇撬开他的齿关，勾着他的舌吻下去。一目连的吻技向来不如荒，更何况荒的手指还插在他体内，正恶质地慢慢抽动着。所以没过多久，他便被荒吻得上气不接下气，他不得不伸出手，用很小的力气推拒着荒的胸膛。  
可荒却没理会他。他一直吻到一目连身体发软，才心满意足地放开了他。分开时他看了眼一目连被吻到红肿的唇和泛上红潮的脸颊，又把视线移到了对方身下那个还紧紧含着自己手指的地方，动作顿了顿。  
然后，他将另一只手伸向一目连短短的粉色裙摆，将它推了上去。  
这样，原本就短的半裙被全部推到了一目连腰际，赤裸的下体顿时一览无余。一目连瑟缩了一下，他第一反应是慌张地想把裙摆拉下去，可荒却把身体压到他大张的两腿之间，推着检查椅的扶手强迫他将双腿打得更开。他看着一目连骤然睁大的眼睛扬了扬唇角，埋在对方体内的手指恶劣地碾了半圈：“有勇气跑到这里来诱惑医生，怎么没勇气被看光？”  
一目连没回答，他低低抽了口气，身下的那处因突然的刺激而把荒的手指咬得更紧。荒草草抽动了几下手指，就把它抽了出来，抽出时看了眼不知是被体液还是润滑液打得湿漉漉的手指：“你说你经常出水，是不是因为想要我？”  
一目连紧抿着唇，沉默了一会儿，才轻轻点了点头。下身忽然又传来异物侵入的酸胀感，是荒将两根手指探了进来，手指在他紧窄的内部抽动着、按压着，还刻意碾过他体内那处敏感的凸起。一目连忍不住低低哼了下，唇角溢出一声情热的喘息。  
“那你就是在骗我。知道护士欺骗医生应该承担什么后果吗？”荒刻意压低的声音响在他耳边，听起来性感得要命。  
一目连垂下眼帘，密密的睫毛挡住了他碧绿的眼睛：“我知道。请您……惩罚我。”  
话音刚落，还在他体内肆虐着的那两根手指便抽了出来，一目连打开的双腿随即被荒压住，动弹不得。荒腾出手来慢条斯理地解开自己的皮带，露出胯下那早已昂扬起来的巨物，然后，将顶端抵在身下人微微翕张的穴口，缓慢而态度强硬地顶了进去。  
直到他一口气顶到了底，从方才起就屏住了呼吸的一目连才终于张开唇，低低呻吟了一声。男性的身体构造毕竟还是不太适合于接纳，哪怕来之前已经提前做好了润滑和扩张，此时被粗暴地侵入进来，身体的感觉还是稍微有点不适。荒俯下身来，浅浅吻了吻他的唇，炽热的呼吸掠过一目连脸侧：“疼吗？”  
一目连抬起泛着湿气的绿色眼眸望他，身下的那一处将荒深埋在他体内的阴茎顺从地裹紧：“医生，到了这种时候，就请别再问这个问题了……我会等不及的。”  
他声音里还带着低低的喘息，荒不由得目光一沉，手掌按着一目连腿弯狠狠顶进去。一目连整个人仰躺在椅背倾斜的检查椅上，双腿被椅子扶手固定着，合都合不拢。于是荒没费多少力气便顶进一目连身体最深处，他一次次将阴茎抽出大半又完全撞进去，交合处撞击出有节律的淫靡响声。他游刃有余地摆着腰尽情地侵犯着身下的人，嘴上还不依不饶地问：“你深更半夜跑到这里来勾引我，要是让你男朋友知道你跟我睡了，想过会有什么后果吗？”  
他显然还在拿一目连说过的那个“固定伴侣”编造故事。  
躺在他身下的一目连低低喘着气，他脸颊泛着不正常的潮红，额头上早已沁出了一层细汗。尽管模样狼狈，他却强忍着没因快感而叫出声——在这深夜空空荡荡的医院里，任何一点细小的响动都被放大到最大。虽然门已经被反锁，窗帘也拉得很严实，但他还是怕他们正在做的事被发现。  
从本质上来说，一目连依旧是个很传统的人。只有在荒面前，他才能放下一些自己古板的矜持，主动而热情地去索求自己的恋人。  
听到荒的话，他沉默了片刻，然后看向荒：“不，我不在乎。”  
他伸出手抚上荒的脸，荒脸颊的弧度比他的气质柔软，一目连手指向上，指尖划过他微挑的眼角、弧度凌厉的眉：“别人怎么样，我都不在乎。因为……我喜欢你。”  
说这话时，他的声音还因喘气而显得断断续续，然而，他语气里的爱意却再明显不过。荒怔了怔，然后无奈而宠溺地笑了笑。他低下头吻了吻一目连的唇，可下身交合处的撞击却愈发猛烈。他的手也伸向了一目连的胸口，有些急躁地扯着一目连粉色护士服的扣子。  
他凌乱而粗重的呼吸声响在一目连耳边。显然，他现在很兴奋。  
一目连的双腿被架在高高的扶手上，以最为羞耻的姿态向身上的人大大敞开着。明明白色的长袜还好端端地覆盖在腿上，下身最为隐秘的部位却完全赤裸着，挺立的阴茎被冷落在身前，荒紫红的肉茎在他臀缝间往复地进进出出，交合的部位早已是湿濡一片，大腿根部细嫩的皮肤被撞得发红。荒身下顶弄的力道太狠，连他身下的椅子都因着荒的顶动而开始摇摇晃晃。他胸前的扣子最终被荒扯了开来，露出大半赤裸的胸膛，十足的狼狈。  
可此时的荒还衣冠楚楚，衬衫与白大褂依旧在他身上好整以暇地穿着。即使在耽于情欲的时候他也不显如何失态，他仍然绷着他那张过于英俊的脸，暗沉的眸子显出比平时更为明显的侵略性。注意到身下的人视线有些涣散，口中无意识地溢出几声细碎的呜咽，他了然地勾了勾唇角，俯身到一目连耳边，用他低沉的语调说：“护士小姐，你是不是忘了？晚上十二点左右，保安会在医院里巡视。要想不被发现，最好不要叫出声音。”  
不出意料地，他看到一目连在他身下睁大了眼睛，柔顺地包裹着他的内壁瞬间绞紧了。荒不由得嘶了一口凉气，他皱起眉，将埋在一目连身体里的阴茎抽出大半，然后故意向着身下人体内的敏感点狠狠碾过去。  
一目连条件反射性地叫出了声，随即又很快用手捂住了嘴。可荒显然是有意为之，两人交往这么久，他早对一目连体内的敏感点摸得极清，此时更是每一次撞击都精准地朝着那处凸起而去，不给身下人任何喘息的机会。与此同时，他的另一只手也探向了一目连身前，握住了对方那根早已被冷落多时的硬挺阴茎。前后夹攻之下，一目连终于压抑地呜咽出了声：“别，荒，不要……唔！”  
荒向着一目连身体内里又是深深地一记顶动，与此同时，指尖恶质地刮蹭过一目连已经渗出透明液体的阴茎顶端，成功地让一目连就这样射了出来。身下人的躯体因高潮而明显地痉挛着，后穴绞紧了荒的阴茎，可荒还没有结束。他在一目连恳求般的眼神里又狠狠顶动了十几下，最终在一记深插后迅速地抽了出来，将白浊的精液溅在了一目连的小腹上。  
密闭的诊疗室内安静了片刻。两人高潮后疲乏的呼吸声重叠在一起，一时分不清是谁的。一目连垂着眼帘，此时他终于能听清门外并没有人活动的声响，可他一时还是不好意思抬起眼来看荒。他无力的双腿还在检查椅扶手上高高架着，荒直起身，轻柔地托着他的脚踝将他的两条腿放下来，又体贴地拿纸擦掉溅在他身上的浊液，帮他把内裤穿好，将推到腰际的短裙拉下来，扯平他裙摆上的褶皱。  
下身的衣物被荒悉心地整理好后，一目连的第一反应是将双腿紧紧并拢了起来。荒此时还在帮他系扣子，感觉到一目连这个小动作，他顿了顿，有点好笑地抬起眼看了看他的恋人：“很不好意思？那你还来主动和我玩这个。”  
一目连依旧没抬起眼帘：“不能怪我。毕竟，我也没想到你会骗我外面有人。”  
他声音有一点闷，听起来像是在闹小别扭，倒有种意外的可爱。荒扬了扬嘴角，伸出手抬起一目连下巴，轻轻吻了吻他的唇：“那怪我。你这么辛苦地来到我这里，我不该故意欺负你。”  
一目连任他吻着，碧绿的眼睛满足地眯了起来：“知道就好，那我就大方地原谅你。”  
两人又在原地黏黏糊糊了好一会儿，荒才主动直起身来，向椅子上的一目连伸出了手。“回家吧。方便走路吗？”他问。  
“还好……腿有点麻。”一目连握住他伸过来的手，慢慢从椅子上站了起来。荒很体贴地扶着他往外走，快走到门口时他像突然想起了什么似的顿了顿，转头向一目连说了一句：“对了，我还没来得及夸你。你今天这副打扮……嗯，很好看，很适合你。”  
一目连停下脚步，对荒眨了眨眼睛：“所以我该说什么，谢谢夸奖？”  
“倒不用客气。我只是想表达一下，你以后可以多试试这种风格。”荒刚说完，就看到一目连的脸明显红了红。他向前快走两步推开了门，嘴上强行转移话题：“还是快回去吧，很晚了，睡得太晚当心明天精神不好。”  
说罢他就快步走了出去，留下荒站在原地看着他的背影，无奈地笑了笑。  
算了，反正他们在一起的时间还有很长，他循规蹈矩的恋人，将来总会慢慢习惯。  
END


End file.
